mirrorunanythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Linka Loud
Linka Loud is a genderbent counterpart of Lincoln Loud. It is a female version of Lincoln Loud. She spent her lives screaming like Chara and stuck with her 10 brothers. Despite having to many brothers, she wasn't a tomboy. Well, she has tomboyish traits. Her occupation are plushies, mermaids, magazines, painting nails, going to the mall, comics, and other girl stuff. Biography Birth Unlike Lincoln Loud, she was born after his parents took a ride to the president's limo after their van was broke. Linka Loud was going to be delivered by the president, the First Man, and the government. The president and the First Man took care of her. So the president and the First Man delivered Linka Loud back to her family to see her After the series finale After the series ended beyond 2020 in the near future, Linka was disowned by her parents and her brain got distracted by his flashbacks of him making worse mistakes and her brain exploded due to Brain Flashback Explosion Disease and got turned into a male and started to have a meltdown and wreck havoc at her parents and everything in Royal Woods until she got captured and taken away by the President and got turned back into a female, until the President turned her into a cyborg. The President and her secret services planned to erase everyone in Royal Woods' memories about Linka Loud (Including Linka's 10 sisters, Lynn Sr., Ralph, and Linka's friends). During a TV Shame, two boys snuck in the secret Labs in the White House, they first met Linka Loud. Several days later, the two boys turn Linka back to her human self, and it worked. The two boys used a teleporter to teleport Linka into her former home town Royal Woods. Linka Loud visited her old friends, but they didn't know him and felt angry. At the big city where Linka's former parents moved in, Linka Loud visited his former parents, but they kicked him out. Linka visited her 10 brothers in a group home, but they tackled him out. Linka visited with Ron, but he felt scared and timid, until the angry mob wanted Linka out of town, until Linka Loud got caught by the President and got turned into a cyborg again. A few days later... The President told Linka to go on a top-secret mission to see what Viacom's up to. She headed to Viacom's headquarters, until she teamed up with the Nickalodeon Squad until they got surrounded by 10 cyborgs, the 10 cyborgs was Linka's 10 brothers that got captured by Viacom. Linka tried to attack, but sacrificed herself and got defeated by her 10 brothers. The Nickalodeon Squad retreated and carried Linka Loud to the White House. The President had no choice but to remove the metal parts off of Linka Loud by turning her back to her normal self. The President called Christina Savino to take care of Linka Loud. Until days later, Christina Savino saw that Linka Loud wasn't feeling very well. She called the President and the doctor and the doctor told Christina and President that Linka Loud has brain disease. Then Linka Loud died and the President and Christina started a funeral, until Ally found Linka Loud after broke in the funeral. Then Viacom threaten and appeared in the funeral to capture Linka Loud's body and Christina Savino. Viacom resurrected Linka Loud back to life by curing her brain back to life. Then Viacom planned to turn Linka Loud and Christina Savino into males and attemped to memory-erase Boy Linka Loud's memories. During the TV shame Genderbent Vast Loudforce in a final battle, The President appeared along with Ally sent its troops to save the male Linka Loud and Christina Savino. Girl Professor XD restored the Boy Linka Loud's memories. Until Viacom planned to destroy the President’s troops, Then the male Linka Loud sacrificed herself and died to save the President's life after getting killed by Viacom. Her body got vaporized. Days later, the male Linka Loud's soul headed back to the White House and fused with Bun Bun into a unknown human/rabbit creature and changed his name from Linka Loud to just Lincoln and surprised Ally. Lincoln told him that he is now a male and told her to go on his own. Lincoln fled and was never seen and mentioned again Gallery Coming soon Quotes Coming soon Trivia * In Devaintart, Linka Loud has a growth of her breast but it's fanfiction * Her life is familiar to the real world Candace Flynn's life. But she isn't interested in busting her 10 brothers Category:Memes Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:The Loud House